


Untouched

by ladywinchester1967



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Supernatural smut, sam winchester smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 00:42:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17457362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladywinchester1967/pseuds/ladywinchester1967
Summary: Pairing: Sam Winchester x female characterWarnings: Dirty talk, coming untouched.





	Untouched

“Listen to the sound of my voice,” Sam said in her ear “use that active imagination of yours and I know you’ll come.”

“Okay.” She said with trepidation.

“Just imagine my hands running all over your body,” he said, “touching every single inch of you until you start to shake.” a distinct drop in his voice. This show was just for her, he reminded himself. She closed her eyes and saw just that, perfectly.

“Then I’m gonna slip my fingers down right between your legs and slip two fingers inside you.” She let out a sigh as he went on “I’m gonna push inside you until I find that sweet spot, then I’m gonna stroke it while my thumb plays with your clit.”

It was all real in her mind, but in reality, he wasn’t touching her at all.

“Mh, Sam.” She moaned

“You’ll make those pretty noises I like while I suck on one of your nipples,” he murmured in her ear “get them all nice and hard in my mouth, just the way I like.”

A wave of arousal rolled over her as she started to squirm.

“Hm, you’d like that wouldn’t you? My playing with you?”

“Yes please,” She begged “please play with me Sam.”

“I’m not done with you yet.” He said simply, making her core soak. “How would you like me to wrap a hand around your neck?”

“Choke me?” She asked and he nodded

“Just enough,” he said “where I know I have your attention.”

“Ohhhhhh fuck,” she moaned “Sam, Sammy please.” She begged, her hips moving against nothing, her walls clenching even though she was empty.

“What?” He asked “You gonna come for me? I got my mouth on your nipple, my fingers knuckle deep in you, my thumb playing with your clit and my hand squeezing your throat. You like all that don’t you?”

“Yes,” she breathed “Yes, I love all that Sam.”

“Let go,” he breathed in her ear “come for me.”

“Sam!” She cried

“You want me to squeeze your throat harder?” He asked “You want my fingers faster? Tell me.”

“Fuck me,” she begged “oh fuck me hard with your cock.”

“You’d like that huh?” He asked, his erection straining against is underwear “me balls deep in you while you scream loud enough for everyone in this bunker to know who you come for?”

“Yes!” She cried, throwing her head back “Sam, I come for you. Only you Sam!”

“Damn right only me,” he said fiercely “Come for me, right now. Come on.”

She let go and finished, her walls fluttering as she soaked her panties, her nipples straining against the fabric of her bra as she came down from her high. She looked over at Sam grinning lazily as he smiled back at her.

“How about I do that to you for real?” He asked.

 

 

 


End file.
